reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaguar
Built by FutureTech of Amsterdam, the Jaguar Drone is known to be a flying mimick of the Stubber Drone currently utilised by the US-Task Forces. The famous drone is known to be utilised by the following forces: * Company of Liberty - Utilised as a flying scout, can be used to reveal territory to locate enemy positions and locate tech structures, the drone can take on enemy infantry and defend locations. * FutureTech Corporation - Mark.II versions freshly built off the assembly lines at FutureTech research facilities, the newer drone can be utilised from several FutureTech Research Facilities. Company of Liberty "These drones operate from a remote control here at the airfields, their PDL's are designed to deal with missiles whilst their machine guns can kill any hostiles." - Jaguar Drone operator in an interview about operating the drone - The FT2 Jaguar Drone is a specially designed multi-role defensive drone which serves the Company of Liberty in defensive countermeasures actions. Imported from the United States of America, the Jaguar consists of a 50. caliber machine gun which is its personal main weapon in dealing with infantry and a point defense laser system which allows the Jaguar to shoot down incoming rockets launched by rocket-based vehicles, rocket soldiers and also rockets launched from the planes. Operation of the Jaguar The Jaguar Drone is specially useful in situations when defending bases from ground threats, its point defense laser proves useful when the base is bombarded with long-range rockets launched by siege vehicles, but it is not good against missiles launched by portable missile launching vehicles such as USA Tomahawk launchers, GLRF Uragan SCUD Launchers or other missile launching platforms in the world. The Jaguar is fitted with a fully loaded 50. caliber machine gun which fires 50 rounds at target forces at a fast rate of fire when against infantry (possible rate as (China's Gatling Cannon Bunker), but takes some time to reload the next clip in its hatch.﻿ The Future of Drone Technology Allthough the Jaguar is an airborne-based drone, it boasts a specially designed hovering mechanism made by the Amsterdam-based European Corporation known as FutureTech. The hovering mechanism allows the drone to hold position while flying around a small area it is stationed at, causing it to evade ground and aircraft launched rockets fired against it. The point defense laser was also featured on US Army Paladin Tanks, also manufactured by FutureTech and imported for the US to install onto newly-built variants, the PDL on the Jaguar works faster than on the Paladin after 5 months of planning and 2 years of development. FutureTech Version "Say hello to the new Jaguar Generation Two - FutureTech sales expert - These fresh built from the FutureTech Research Facilities across the world, they have the same features of the versions utilised by the Company of Liberty but with a crisp light blue texture and better AI. However their systems are more new than the Mark.I versions; all-thou their advanced systems make them more new along with a small laser rather than a 50. Cal machine gun. Generation II Equipment To be added... Behind The Scenes * The FT2 Jaguar Drone is basically a controllable Battle Drone which is armed with a 50. cal machine gun, tough armour, and also a point defense laser. * The Jaguar is modelled by Gen. Kenobi, skinned, boned and ingame. The drone serves aa heavy sSupport dDrone with specially designed PDL and 50. caliber machine gun. * Abit of Trivia, The FutureTech name is from Commaned & Conquer Red Alert 3.﻿ Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Units of FutureTech Corporation Category:Aircrafts Category:Drones Category:Units of Dutch Origin